rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sourcerer
"No, Adam. You're not going to stop me." The Sourcerer is a dangerous hacker who lives in the real world and is aware of the Guardian Code created by Austin's father Adam Carter. He recruits Megabyte as a minion after recovering him from the dormant Mainframe. His goal is to use cyberspace itself to bring humanity to its knees. He employs dangerous Dark Code and, in Black Hole, his connection to it is finally revealed. History Before the Series Before encountering the Guardians, the Sourcerer existed as a Dark Code entity prowling the Deep Web. It was there that he encountered the Guardian, Adam Carter, who has since faked his own death and existed in cyberspace. The Dark Code entity attacks Adam and infects him, hijacking his brain and returning to the real-world in Adam's body, reborn as the Sourcerer. Against the Guardians The Sourcerer launches his hacking schemes against the world from a dirty, but well-equipped computer setup at an undisclosed location, or inside a small truck he uses for travel. His attacks continually put him in conflict with the Guardians and the Department of Internet Security, the latter of which tracks the activities of both. He first ran afoul of the Guardians when he hacks the power grid to a city in the United Kingdom using a swarm of cyber locusts but is thwarted by the team, who manage to reverse the damage he causes and block his access, but only temporarily (Activation). Upon his first defeat, the Sourcerer finds and revives Megabyte, a computer virus from the now-deactivated Mainframe computer and upgrades his abilities for the purpose of using him as a minion. The Sourcerer also injects a delete code into Megabyte, which he can use to threaten to eliminate him if Megabyte goes rogue or fails to meet his demands (Resurrection). The Sourcerer's first task is having Megabyte remove the block to the aforementioned power grid, so his access to it will be restored and he can finish what he started, but the Guardians thwart his efforts yet again and permanently seal the rift this time. By having Megabyte release a cat virus to distract the Guardians and assault the Pogo Systems building security with his sentinel army, the Sourcerer walks in and steals the Nova X3J prototype, a highly advanced computer that gives him increased power and makes further hacking untraceable (Catastrophic). The Sourcerer's further attacks consist of attacking a bank transaction terminal (Emotional Rescue), taking control of the virtual assistant named Alyx (Artificial Intelligence), using a military weather satellite to control a hurricane (Datastorm), creating an army of zombie robots in cyberspace to form a botnet and trigger a denial of service attack that will crash the Internet (Zombie Army), and hacking the DIS computers to gain access to a nuclear missile (Nuclear Confusion). Every one of these plans end in failure thanks to the efforts of the Guardians. He also discovers evidence from their battles that the Guardians are really humans in cyberspace. Knowing this, he wants to gain access to the Guardian code by any means. The Sourcerer tries to trap them and compress their code back when he was controlling Alyx and tracks down their location by tapping into their cell phones through the Dyna-Cell network (Network Interference) with no success. Eventually, he uses Megabyte to capture the Guardians so he can extract the Guardian code from their bodies, but is tricked into removing his delete code and they manage to escape his grasp, losing his slave in the process (Double Trouble). By decoding the data that he managed to gather from the extraction process, the Sourcerer tracks the Guardian code back to Alan Turing High, the team's high school. Determined to gain the power to launch attacks from within cyberspace, he travels a long way to the school. Defeat While sneaking around in the school, he discovers Room Zero, the Guardian's secret base. But thankfully, he is discovered and ambushed Austin before he can infiltrate the room. However, Austin immediately recognizes the Sourcerer's true face: his own father (Identity Theft). Upon his reunion with his son, Austin, Adam has moments of lucidity where he could fight off the Dark Code's influence. However, he manages to infiltrate Room Zero with Austin's help. The Sourcerer regains control of Adam and knocks out Austin. He then enters Cyberspace and locks the Guardians out of the Codec, unaware that Adam opened a backdoor to Cyberspace for the Guardians to chase after him. Eventually, Austin manages to break through to Adam, and father and son are reunited once again. But, it is a bittersweet reunion as Adam states that the Dark Code is too far entrenched in his mind to extract. However, while he is still in control, Adam commands Vera to activate the codec's self-destruct, and pilots the ship into the black hole, destroying it for good... taking The Sourcerer with him (Black Hole). Description The Sourcerer is a thin middle-aged man wearing a black hooded jacket. Physiological traits include a recurrent facial tick and raspy voice, speaking with a redundant speech pattern. He resides in a warehouse littered with electronic equipment. The Sourcerer communicates with Megabyte via Vid Window, appearing pixelated, monochromatic and speaking with a modified voice, no doubt to obscure his identity on the Internet. References * The characters name is a combination of Source Code and Sorcerer. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fathers